In a word of a spy
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: What would you do if you found out you had the power to say a word and for it to happen. This happened to Misty after she was in a house fire. She lots all her family and was out on the streets. When a woman in a back dress with white lase found her took her in. And trained her as a spy! And when she get found out on the job by a simply watch maker named Ash what happens next?
1. Burn'

Me: hey I just got this idea so I hope you like. And I apoliges ahead of time if my spelling and grammar get truly bad. XD

XxxxxxxxxxxX

In a Word

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Have you ever. Have you ever been in a burning building? Have you ever seen fresh air that you can't have? I have. When I was young my house caught fire, I was in my room, I was asleep, in a burning building, I have three older sisters, and a mum and dad, not any of those five remembered me. I woke up once the fire had got to my room on the top floor, I didn't know what was going on. All I saw from my attic window was my parents and my three sisters run off into the wood. Non of them looked back for a second. I wasn't screaming to them saying they forgot me. I just stood there looking at them run as the smoke and fire swallowed me. A tear fell from my eyes, I wasn't sad, I was angry, I was forgotten by the people who should love me the most. As the fire made it to my window, I wispered one word, 'burn'. The fire almost sprinted outside to the woods leaving my house just crispy, I Heard the screams from the woods, as I walked down the stairs and outside. I watched them no feeling in my eyes just like a ghost, I watched them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I grew up I had meany foster parents, in the end they all thought I was to weird when they saw me for the first time. Befor the fire, I had bright blond hair and brown eyes. That's the picture they got, but, somehow after the fire my hair turned a bright red, and my eyes had changed to green, no one wanted a freck like that. Funny thought because no world wants people like that, so I got rid of them. It ends up if I demand any word it will do so. If I wish for something to move, it will.

In the end I scared the orphanage owner to much and he threw me out. Can't blame him really.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the end I was left out on the streets, but on a winter and snowy night a beautiful lady with long dark red hair saw me.

"Oh my a girl like you shouldn't be left out on the streets" she stated. I didn't expect much from this, lots of people say it from afar, but what was odd was she was saying it to me. To my face. "Here have this and come with me" she took off her fur coat and put it around me.

As we walked she asked me so meany questions. But I could only nood or shake my head. She was a beautiful woman with a black dress lased in white ribbon.

She stopped at a big house opened the gate and let me in.

"Oh now little rosepea, what's your name?" She asked.

"M-misty" I said quitly.

"Good now rosepea, my husband, he's a very smart man, he worked as a secret agent, now I'm afraid he's to old." The woman sighed.

"Rosepea, I'm going to ask you a big favour, but it dose include you staying here and living here with us. You see my husband was from a bad back ground, but that's what made him so good at his job, he's testing something, he's testing if where people come from can make them different in logic and ability, he is traing our son, a girl from middle class, and we want him to train you to be a secret agent" the woman told me all this. All I could think was this was just some sick joke.

"So rosepea will you do that for us?" She asked me so kindly, to be honest even if it was some sick joke I wanted to be a part of it.

"Mam why do you call me rosepea" I asked.

"Because you have beautiful rose coloured hair and your only a little girl" she told me "hence rosepea" she smiled.

I smiled to "I'll help you" I stated.

"Thank you" she hugged me and walked me up some stairs. Into a room that was fit for a princess. "This will be your room, you will be treated like a Wealthy mans daughter, witch means you will be attending lots of gatherings, if anyone asked your mother and father have died and your only relatives left our me and my husband." She said everything so fast, but I fel like I was in a movie, this stuff only happens in movies right?

"Dawn!" She called.

"Yes Maralin?" Asked a girl around my age with long blue hair.

"Chickpea this Misty, please can you show her to the bathrooms and help her choose a dress for dinner?" Maralin asked.

"Sure come on misty" Dawn dragged me out of the room and down the hall. "This is the bathroom, have a bath, and I'll get you a pretty dress for dinner" Dawn smiled. I nodded and walked in. It was nothing like the bathroom I had at home. I was a pool, a hot pool with sope. I had no hesitation to get in.

"Misty! I'll be in your room waiting" I heard Dawn shout. I got out and used a towel to get dry and walked to my room.

"Good your done, put this on. She shoved two leg straps in my face with small pockets and a blue frilly head band. "The head band has a nife in it and put this gun in the left hand side strap and these cartages in the other" she said that then threw a blue frilly dress, with white laseing at me. "Put that over it" she walked away with that.

I have to say after I put it all on I was the happiest ten year old alive. Until I walked downstairs to find lots of bad looking people at the bottom of the stairs with baseball bats.

"Aww look at the little girl, all frilled up I see" spat a harsh looking person. I thought about the stuff under my dress and thought, I lived on the steets at the age of six, and I have a gun, I have no need to be scared, I just pretended to look scared till they came a little closer. One more steep up the stairs and...

I spun so my dress would lift and grabbed the gun and shot him he fell down the stairs, then the rest of them came, I Angeled myself and shot them all. Weird thing was. There was no blood.

"Amazing, truly amazing" clapped a man with brown hair who walked in. All the men I shot got up.

"Misty that's awesome when they did that to me when I first came I screamed" Dawn hugged me.

"What?" I asked.

"They were fake bullets, and actors to see how we'll you do when you know you have a number of weapons, and you my pet did very well" said the man again. I saw a boy my age behind the man. "Gary meet Misty she's going to train with you and Dawn" he told him.

Wow this is one weird place, was what I thought, but all I wanted was to stay.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Well all done for this chap I hope you like it tell me if you do or don't and why?

Love India


	2. The Wrist watch makers grandson

Me: hey y'all, don't know yet if you like this fanfic (if you do please tell me) but I like it so I'm gonna keep writing:).

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a word of a spy

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

So 4 years past since that day, I'm now 14 years old. And I'm almost done with my training, Mr James, who is Maralin's husband, lets us do a lot now, tonight, we need to pull off a real Assassination, I've never really killed anyone but I've almost, with nifes to the neck or fake bullets and such.

Dawn has done really well in our training, from screaming at the sight of a bad person to not even looking when she kills them. Gary on the other hand. He's not doing so well, he's good at planning, and killing people from a far. But he can't climb building, walk on roofs, or hide very well. Me I'm good at most of it, most of the time I'm helping Gary from falling off roofs.

"Now this mission is about speed to beat eachother to the kill, timing to know when's a good time, and lastly, skill to not be caught" Mr James told us all.

"Yes Sir!" We all told him.

"Now go to your rooms and find what you need we leave at 18:30 sharp if your not there you don't come" he walked out with that. This is when Mrs Maralin came out.

"Also be safe in what you do. Gary stay away from roofs. Dawn try not to be seen at all so you don't have to act. Rosepea, think befor you do, we all know you just do, but that could get you in trouble at some point" she all gave us a hug and we all walked away to our rooms.

Mr James was going along with Mrs Maralin, Mr James told us he would give us a 10 second black out window, where he turns out all the lights so we can set up our plan. In the black out time the target, Mr M Dark, would be led out of the main hall by Mrs Maralin in all the confusion, she would choose which way he would be led so we had to have the three possible routs that Mrs Maralin could leed him down in sight.

I was going to walk out just before the lights went out I would get out of a window climb up the wall onto the roof and see which way Mrs Maralin goes because Its a glass roof, then find which ever window would meet them open it aim and shoot him in the head. After Mr M Dark is killed by who ever gets there first, Mrs Marailn screams and we all fall out, as Mr James and Mrs Marailn talk to the police we find our own ways home. The thing is if people notice us they will think its us because we aren't there anymore so we can just not be noticed. Gary is trying that one. Be seen walking out of the building before the black out. Dawn says she's gonna own that one. Or lastly telling people I'm feeling ill and that I'll be leaving before the end of the party. That's what I'm doing.

I got dressed into a sky blue knee length dress with a frilly bottom and white ribbon around the v shape top, waist and bottom on the dress. Under all that I had a gun on the right leg and Cartridges on the left with a blue and white scrunch on the right arm with a Poisonous needle in it, don't worrie it's covered.

"18:28!" Mr James shouted I walked to the top of the stairs to find Gary in a very smart looking suit, but one problem. I could see the tip of a nife that was shaped into looking like a Lilly.

"Here" I gave him a ribbon and rapped it around the tip so you couldn't tell.

"Thank you me lady" he bowed as he held out his arm so I could walk down the stairs with him. I laughed a little but I linked my arm with his and walked down the stairs.

Dawn was waiting for us in a ruby red Ankle length dress. "Aww so cute" she commented at me and Gary and we both laughed.

Gary looked at his pocket watch 18:29

"Let's go" was all that was said as we walked to the limo, yeah limo, and thought over our plans.

"Name?" Asked the bouncer.

"Oaks party" the man looked over his list and let us in. Me Dawn and Gary walked in at the same time and high fived as a Sign of good luck. We parted, Gary walked into the shadows, Dawn just mingled as did I. But first I went to get a drink. I have this weird thing about smelling my drink first. One time Mr James tested us by putting a little not really harmful poisin in our drink, I didn't think of checking and I was in bed for a week.

Just as I was about to drink it someone bangged into me. "Oh I'm sorry" was all she said but I saw something fly into my drink. I smelt it again. There it was poisin. Someone was trying to kill me. I went to warn Dawn and Gary just in case it wasn't just me.

"Oh mamm your Miss Misty Waterflower, right?" Asked an old man.

"Oh yes I am" I answered.

"I'm sorry about you parents" he sighed.

"It's water under the bridge" I told him.

"That's good to hear. Now may I ask you a favour?" He asked me. I nodded. "I'm an old whatch maker and I'm teaching my grandson how to make whatches, the problem is he doesn't really want to be here, because he's became a bit antisocial, would you mind so much to go talk to him?"

"Not at all which one is he?" I smiled.

"The one with a red cap, and black hair" he pointed out. "His name is Ash"

I waved to the old man and walked over to the boy called Ash.

"Hi I'm Misty, what's your name?" I smiled he looked a bit stunned someone like me was talking to him. We talked for some time I told him I didn't really want to here to because I felt a bit Ill, because he told me he would have to be here till the end, I was a bit sad I couldn't talk to him more, he was a nice person.

"Anyway guys I'm gonna head out I need to meet someone tonight" I heard Dawn tell he fan boys she had just met. She wasn't very convincing but the boy didn't really notes. She looked at me and I pointed to myself as saying "I'm gonna win" she laughed at me and walked out as I walked up the stairs to start the plan.

I found the duffel bag I had hid earlier tied the rope up and climbed out the window. Shutting it behind me. On the roof it was a little cold but it didn't really bother me, I crouched down so no one could see me the counted down.

"5

4

3

2

1" the lights went off and I put my night vision googles on, I saw Mrs Maralin heading east, so I went to the east window and aimed. I could only have one shot because the sound would worrie everyone.

Here they come, aim, aim, aim, fire!

"SHIT" I missed I jumped down and got my Poisonous needle. The man looked scared, Mrs Marailin just nodded, I stabbed the needle in Squeeze it and took it out. Mrs Maralin screamed, I ran down the corridor.

"Hey you! Stop!" I ran faster, this voice sounded like something I heard before. I ran down the stairs and out of a window on to a roof . The person ran through the streets after me, I landed on a balcony and opened the glass window, as I hid behind the bed.

The lights turned on. "shit" I wispered under my breath.

"Looking at the gun poking out of you dress and the needle in your hand I'd say you just finished your first mission as a spy and got caught" this voice was different then before.

"Don't worry I won't tell on you" the man look a little like Ash but way older.

"Dad I think a girl came in here who killed Mr M Dark and... Misty?" Ash asked.

"Ash? Wait he's your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah my dad is a Assassin along with my mum" ash stated.

"You don't tell people that" I told him.

"But your a spy so it don't matter" Ash shrugged.

"Ok I won't tell the police, but if it was anyone else you could have been in big trouble, who's your teacher?" Ashes dad asked

"A man called Mr James Oak" I said with my head doen in shame.

"I'm going to tell him I found you tommorow so just get home" he pointed to the window. I nodded and jumped out.

Ok so I didn't do too well, but I did get the Mr M Dark first and no one at the party guessed it was me. Gary and Dawn on the other hand, Dawn didn't get out so she had to use her teribble acting and someone thought it was her, So Mr James had to tell everyone she was with him the whole night. Mrs Maralin found Gary stuck on a rope in the side of a building. So they where both as bad as me. But Mr James didn't get to mad at us he did now know what to train us better on. Gary, rope climbing. Dawn, acting. Me, escaping.

But it all ended well until the next day XD see you soon

Love Misty.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: we'll yeah all done hope you enjoyed I liked writing it so see ya and tell me what ya think

Love India

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
